


McCoy's Dictionary

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [25]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, Dictionary, Drabble, M/M, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Part 1 of a pair of drabbles. McCoy's 26 words for a Vulcan.





	McCoy's Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Al_JustATrekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_JustATrekkie/gifts).



> Thanks to Al_JustATrekkie with the help on 'Z'.

A’s for Aggravating

B’s for Brilliant

C’s for Computer

D’s for Darling

E’s for Elegant Eyebrows

F’s for Fascinating

G’s for Green (your blood compared to mine)

H’s for Hobgoblin

I’s for I-Chaya – your teddy bear

J’s for Jokes you don’t get

K’s for Knowledge

L’s for Logic

M’s for Mind Melds

N’s for Nerve pinch

O’s for Oblivious

P’s for Pointed ears

Q’s for Questioning

R’s for Restrained

S’s for Science

T’s for Telepathy

U’s for Unique

V’s for Vulcan Voodoo

W’s for Wit

X’s for Xenobiology

Y’s for Yearning

Z’s for Zarabeth, whom you left in choosing me


End file.
